Nanjima Clan
The Nanjima Clan is a exiled former Shi Clan that serves as one of the 8 major member tribes of the Raider Alliance. The Nanjima were the eighth and most recent tribe to join the Alliance. Background During the Sino-American War, the nation of Japan was occupied by the People's Liberation Army of China and placed under the control of a communist puppet state. A number of Japanese citizens were conscripted into the war effort against the United States of America, serving aboard Chinese vessels such as the Super-Submarine Shih-huang-ti. ''When the crew of the ''Shi-huang-ti were grounded in San Francisco Bay, and declared themselves the Shi people, the Japanese crewmen aboard the vessel would become a unique Shi clan known as the Nanjima. The Nanjima existed as a subordinate but powerful Clan of Shi Empire, holding martial traditions based in their fragmented knowledge of their ancestry, particularly the use of katanas and other archaic Japanese weaponry. Through a combination of looting pre-war museum pieces and learning and passing down the knowledge of armor-construction, they became identified by their well-crafted red or blue "samurai" armor. After the Enclave retaliatory strike on San Francisco in 2242 left them largely crippled, the Shi were attacked and occupied by the Brotherhood of Steel, and petitioned to the New California Republic for aid. While the Brotherhood was eventually driven from San Francisco by the NCR, the Shi families were betrayed by NCR interests and subjected to seizure of their lands and assassination attempts, driving many to either play the political game in NCR society as bankers and entrepreneurs, or flee NCR territory. Ironically, the Nanjima would defiantly hold onto the Shi's Communist ideals as their Chinese-descended kin embraced NCR capitalism. Labelled as rebels by the NCR, they fled into the wastes, taking with them their traditions and much Shi technology, forming an isolated communist commune in northern California. However, at the behest of Shi interests in the NCR, they were hunted down and arrested or driven once more into exile. A large number of the Nanjima were imprisoned in a "rehabilitation" prison outside New Reno, but were bought off by Juan Maxson-Elsdragon via his contacts in the Bishop Family. Under the nominal leadership of Kieva Nanjima, the Clan now found themselves slaves of Elsdragon, who held Kieva's daughter at ransom, forcing the Shi to serve as his personal assassins. Society The Nanjima Clan are a highly militarized communist community with a great emphasis of martial tradition, honor, and placing the group welfare above individual interests. They highly idealize the independent Shi Empire of San Francisco, while considering outside factions either uncultured barbarians or greedy, duplicitous interlopers. They loath most of their fellow Shi as traitors and sellouts to NCR greed and treachery, and likewise despise NCR for betraying the Shi out of greed. The Nanjima hold the radiation-consuming vine developed by Dr. Sheng in 2241 to a degree of spiritual reverence, carrying small vines with themselves as tokens of life or good luck. Like most of the other tribes of the Raider Alliance, the Nanjima wear identifying face-paint in battle, consisting of white powder with blue and red streaks, to create the image of a leering warrior or monster, similar to that depicted in traditional japanese artwork. Technological Level Despite their preference for ancient armor and melee weapons, the Nanjima retain the technological prowess of their fellow Shi, utilizing stealth boys for tactical advantage, and commonly deploying portable turrets support their warriors. They retain a full competence in using technology such as terminals or Pip-Boys, and while favoring their iconic katanas, have explosives and firearms present in areas they control. The Nanjima favor well-made steel katanas and cuirass armor, made in a similar style to traditional Japanese medieval armaments. While some of these pieces are recovered from pre-war american museums, most are hand-crafted by the Nanjima. Notable Members * Kieva Nanjima * Rei Nanjima Interactions with the Player Character It is possible to side with the Nanjima Clan and help Kieva overthrow Elsdragon through The Revanchist quest line.Category:Factions Category:Raider Alliance Category:Nanjima Clan